Emma "Umbra" Fantome
Emma is a traveling Ninja whose one goal is to find the treasures of her clan to restore its glory, and crush the Waa'Q.. Appearance She possesses an average height, but smaller build for a women. She has average length hair. Her eyes are black, it is even said when you stare into they seem like black holes that swallow you. She was said to be the prettiest in her clan. Personality She is quiet, and reserved in manner. She sometimes believes she is void of all emotion besides anger, and rage. She sometimes fears when she becomes angry as it is like a poison to her making her stronger, but it slowly begins to crumble emotionally. While relaxing she is capable of making friends, but rarely. While trying to find her clan's lost treasure, or doing anything related to a job she is absolutely serious, and refuses to allow anything to get in her way. Anyone stronger than her makes her more determined to crush them. History She was part of a clan of ninja's who mastered ex-quipping. The clan was split into three families: Fantome, Nox, and Gladius. The names gave away which family mastered. Fantome were masters of swiftness, and silence. Nox were masters of the night, and concealment. Gladius were masters of the Ninjato. These were the old days of the clan. When they bonded to make the one ninja clan there styles began to mix. They soon lost there orginal abilities, and made extremely powerful swords that had the powers of their Elders. Emma was born in the Fantome family. She was an only child and a female, but this clan did not pay attention to gender. She trained harder than anyone in clan. Beginning to master ex-quipping of all types of Ninjato's from all the families, she became the most talented ninja in the clan, and got the nickname Umbra for her unmatchable swiftness during the night. Eventually one day a large group of Waa'Q attacked her clan. When they came the elder chose not to fight, and instead taking the master swords from each family and sealing their true power to stop the enemy from getting a hold of them. As much as Emma, and the clan fought the group used elements all around them. They fought for days. The battle ended in a gruesome stalemate. Both Emma's clan had been wiped out, and the group of Waa'Q only she had survived. When she entered what was left of a shrine there she found the three master swords of each family with their power sealed away, and a book describing all of the clans lost treasures. She was completely destroyed, she swore vegeance for her clan by wiping all the Waa'Q off the earth. She later left and deciphering a small part of the book she found a treasure know as the black scarf. She continues to travel looking for her clan's treasure, and killing any Waa'Q she happens upon. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Emma used to possess over 100 weapons in her arsenal, but during the battle with the Waa'Q she had broken every piece of armor, and weapon in her arsenal. When she found the three master swords of her clan she took them, and began to build her armory again. Magic Magic Name: Ex-quip *'Fantome Ninjato' **Completely sealed. It only possesses the ability to never dull, and continually stay razor sharp. *'Nox Ninjato' **Completely sealed. it only possesses the ability to never dull, and continually stay razor sharp. *'Gladius Ninjato' **Completely sealed. It only possesses the ability to never dull, and continually stay razor sharp. *'Black Scarf (Armor)' **This is the only item as of now Emma possesses has abilities. **'Invisibility' - This armor allows Emma to almost be completely invisible for a time. **'Silence'- While wearing that she never makes a sound, besides spoken word. **'Swiftness' - During the night time Emma speed triples. Trivia Created by Magus Quotes Category:Character Category:Warriors